<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by Musically93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202507">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musically93/pseuds/Musically93'>Musically93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musically93/pseuds/Musically93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem dedicated to an uncle whom I just lost, and I was very close to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lost</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you lose the ones you love the pain sets in,<br/>
Inside your chest, beating hearts feel like they are breaking.<br/>
When they’re gone, you don’t know what to do anymore,<br/>
Their spirit will linger here forever with us all.</p>
<p>This loss is a loss of hurt, pain,<br/>
But we will be okay again.<br/>
Everyone’s time is up eventually<br/>
But right now it is our family who needs us.</p>
<p>Fighting through the tears and the pain,<br/>
We will be okay again.<br/>
We will see you on the other side<br/>
With hand in hand again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>